User blog:Big Brother 99/My choosing Ceremony
This is a story about what I would choose if I were a character in the Divergent series. My Aptitude Test So I was walking on my own to the aptitude test in my sector of Candor and it was like nerve racking to the point of my fave books were looking yucky to me. So I waited in line to sit down and then all of a sudden, this Dauntless comes up and says my name, Jessica. As I walk down the hall to the room that will determine the faction I do belong in. But when I was in the room. She introduces herself and she says "Hi my name is Tris and i will be your tester for today. So lay back in the chair and remember that today, is your one and only chance for the rest of your future" she finishes with hight in her voice and she gives me a shot glass and it was full of blue stuff and I had to ask "what is it?" And she says "buttons up" and I drink it and then I close my eyes and all I see is a dog and I picked up the knife and I defended myself from the dog and then I woke up. Then she said smiling "congrats you got Dauntless, and I may say that you did really well" and see you tomorrow at Dauntless and I am going to shout you a tattoo." That brings me joy as I am not the Candor I was yesterday. So I walk down the hall and I got pulled over by an Erudite leader and he says that you will exit out this way. As I do, I was back in the room I was in as my name was called and I saw my parents and they told asked me my result and I told them " Mum and Dad I got Dauntless, but I might as well choose Candor if it will make you happy." Then my dad said "no you choose whatever you choose, I will still love you and your mother will still love you no matter the choice is." He finished and then we headed back home and I walked upstairs and packed my books so that I can take into dauntless. But I will have it secured to me really good. The choosing Ceremony As I was walking in the choosing room, which I call the future room. I look around and all I see is all six factions, Candor, Erudite, Divergent, Dauntless, abnegation and Amity. So they choose to add another faction for those who don't conform, so they run the government along side Abnegation. Jeanine was executed along with Eric and Max her conspirators. So Marcus spoke the first name and it was mine "Jessica Frankilinson" and I was getting looked at by my faction and then I got the knife in my hand and cut it and put it over the dauntless bowl and Marcus said "Dauntless" and I walked over to the dauntless faction! whom are my new faction! we still have a law faction before blood. As the ceremony ended, I walked out of the room and waved goodbye to my parents and they looked happy as I chose to become an independent and chose my own path. Train Ride I climbed the train tracks and made my way on the train and I bumped into this other dauntless initiate. She said "My name is Bethany, I am from Divergent, I defeated due to I want to be dauntless, and only dauntless." So I am confused as to why she choose to be in this faction. As the train starts to slow, we all made our way to the ledge of the building and this man came out of the door and said "Welcome to Dauntless, this is how you will get in Dauntless. But if you don't have the guts to jump then you don't belong here." He said sharply and then I volunteered to go first. "I am going to go first, so if you'll excuse me, then i should be on my way to the bottom." I said and the leader grabbed my arm and says "I like your bravery, but you are still an annoying Candor." So I got on the ledge and says "beat this" and smiled while I leaned back and fell. Then I hit something like a net and I was welcomed by Tris and What seems to be another dauntless trainer. His is "What did you get pushed?" And the. I got angry. I said "no! I jumped and I am your first jumper." He said "of course, what is your name?" Then I was stood frozen on the question, but I got over it, and said "my name is jess or jessica." Then they all applauded and Tris says "Welcome to Dauntless and wait over there until all the others are down, plus cut the cockiness out" As the others made their way down, they started talking the rules and things. Four had to another initiate that the third rule about talking is once a person is talking you must not talk over someone you will be retained until we see fit saying so. The Pit As I walk through the dark allies I see lights that glow blue but they gave enough light to provide us to see what we are seeing I front of us. But as we were walking were told to "Stop and this is the pit, center of life here at Dauntless. But if you look over there." He points to left of him and continues "that is a the chasm. It will kill you if you are dumb enough to jump." He looks pained to when he said that. Something must of happened for him to react like that. But who knows. As we were guided through the pit, four showed us the shops, the restaurants and the clothing stores here. There is a huge amount of selection to chose from. He then moved us on to the dorms and he showed us the bedroom first. "This is were you you'll be staying during your initiation, oh and if you love the bedroom, you gotta love the bathroom" he walks in and points to the bathroom. Which looks open and free. "You real right at home Candor having things out in the open." Then he shoved past me and then said "get changed, your dismissed by the way" Week One training (Gun) Day One So it was five in the morning and we wake up to Tris, Uriah, Christina, Will and four screaming at the top of their lungs saying wake up. We got showered, dressed and ready for today. We were met with two of the three dauntless leaders one called Eric and the other called Max. We know each other and I am with my brother Eric now. But he looks so scary now. "welcome newbies you have four stages in training, guns, emotional, mental and physical. But we there will be four cuts made into the initiation. But if you fail, then you will be put back another stage. You must pass each stage with an average of 65% and if you are below that, then we have to freeze your initiation for three days then restart it." Gosh that is what he said but he also said more, "you only have three chances in each cuts. After that, they you will be leaving us. And living a factionless life." Then Max left the room and Eric says "follow me pansycakes and let's get some breakfast. Then after, we are starting on your training at seven thirty. Then we are going to break at eleven for lunch and then come back at twelve and then continue to three o'clock and then break for a snack and continue to six o'clock. So dig in" Eric said and leaves to hi table. Guns So it has been the first time holding a gun and it feels hard and heavy but it was awesome. I am beat diner time then the tattoo that tris promised me. "As you can tell that instructor Tris (Six) has shown you how to shoot a gun! now she is going to teach you to multitask" Four said. Then he gets up from his chair and said "You are going to fight and do to fake knife throwing now. So drop your guns and follow me" he finished and then all of a sudden there was no room for not many of us in this elevator, some had to take the stairs. Plus I made it throw the first weeks cuts. Cuts *Adam (Candor) *Karen (Erudite) *Hanna (Amity) *Frank (Abnegation) *Trevor (Dauntless) This year they have said that every week that there is five members going to be cut. So there will be only room for ten initiates at the end of the training. Week two Training (Physical) As we were getting ready to fight! there was only room for only one thing is to start a fight with Tina who is one of the bosses of training in this stage. Then it goes Will the hottest instructor here at dauntless. He is a transfer like me, but from the vindictive faction Erudite I am glad he has changed his faction. Training So we learnt how to throw knives and fight at the same time from both Tris and Tina. Who modestly wrecked us, they had tired us out and it wasn't five o'clock, it was five to three. So they sent us back early to have diner and do want ever we liked. Tris has gotten a leadership role. She has overthrown Eric and he is now factionless because Tris had caught him on camera stealing from dauntless and giving it to Erudite. Which Jeanine was involved and has been booted out of the faction, now both are factionless. It is the cut day and here are the second week cuts. Cuts *Louise (Dauntless) *George (Dauntless) *Diana (Abnegation) *Andrew (Erudite) *Sage (Amity) Week three training (emotional) It is the week where is only going to be three cuts this week. I have made it to the third week of training, I lost two friends Louise and Frank who were cut because they didn't reach the training requirements. Since it is emotional, this week will be the test of my emotional break downs. Days One, Two and Three It has been three days into this side of the training, and it has been nothing but hell, but u managed to reach a time of 7mins and 10 seconds which is my first timing on the first day. On the second day I got an even better result 5 mins and 2seconds and by the third day was around I got a better time 4mins and 20seconds, that means I will be ranked second on the ladder. Days Four, Five and Six Days four and five when quick but I am still second on this ladder but all of a sudden when it comes to the sixth day I got a time of 2mins and 20secs and boy Zoe was upset that I beat her. I am now ranked first. Day Seven Testing Since that today is the last day of the training, it is test day and I got a ranking worth that I am not going to be cut, but neither be number one all together. My Mark Here is my mark: ;Congrats to the following who have made it it. *Jessica *Carl *Sam *Riyal *John *David *Sharon *Jacqueline *Cameron *Emma *Benjamin *Tara Cuts *Donna Candor *Frieda *Xanthe Week four training (Mental) So it is mental training and it is week four. Now it is the beginning of the end of our training and it bugs me that I have got so far and yet I am ranked one and my best friend Carl, since I am from Candor, I must admit that I am glad. But four and Tris told me that I am divergent from the simulations and yet it has become more stressful that now I am in jeopardy of being killed as I was thinking, that things can't get even worse Riyal bumped into me and said "Candor your really testing your limits with the instructors. They are really mad at you" she says and then I get up and walked away because she is from Erudite and she likes to spy on people. Training So we have to go through two simulations to the first one is in three hours time and the second one is in three days time. So let's hope that we all pass but I am scared that it might be difficult for Cameron as he is nothing but a rude person who like to mess with people. I know he is from Abnegation but doesn't he have any nice bone in his body that will say differ. I am about to scream but Four instructed me to go else where and talk to Tris and Max and Eric about it. As I was walking, I got hit in the head by Peter who is one of the leaders here but in training and he says to me before I black out that "he knows that Your divergent, and that I am here to collect you to see Jeanine in the office of Tris." Then I close my eyes and black out........... Tris I woke up two hours later in Trises office and she looks angry and she has Jeanine with her, and she smiles at Jeanine and says "We found you a perfect subject, she is divergent and we have been told that she has the aptitude for four factions Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite and Amity. Even though she is Candor born" Tris says and then I stand up and say "Why are you doing this Tris, does four even know about this" and then all of a sudden, four walks in and says "Jeanine thanks for meeting have you met Jessica, our dauntless initiate from Candor?" And then all of a sudden Max walks in and says "I knew you were Divergent. Yet, you lied to us and now it is time to pay your price". Then all of a sudden I am knocked out again. One I wake up on the simulation chair with the smiles of Tris, Four, Jeanine, Max and Eric and I apse what they are going to do, to see if I was about to get away from them due to this is the simulation. Them finding out I am divergent and them finding that I am only surviving that because I can hide it good. Then I wake up in the chair and says four "Jessica, you completed that simulation in about 10 mins, well done" Two It has been like three days since the first simulation, and yet I passed my other one with flying colours. I am excited, that I have made the last stage if training. Cuts *Carl - Candor *Sam - Amity *Riyal - Erudite *John - Dauntless Week five (Testing) We are on the last week of training and it is the testing side of the things, now we have to do an exam for guns, fighting, emotional and mental training. Let the blood bath become the most tragic thing as one person get cut at the end of each exam. So, gun training exam is now and I have to shoot some guns. First cut (Gun) As I was shooting, I passed all with an excellent and that I am on the verge of becoming the most highest ranking person ever. There were one of us that didn't make it to the physical exam was Tara. She was cut and is now Factionless. Cut *Tara Second cut (Physical) The Third Cut (emotional) Fourth cut (mental) New Members of Dauntless Category:Blog posts